project_enisfandomcom-20200215-history
Text Dump
Hey /m/echanic! Have any designs you wish to contribute to Project ENIS, but can't draw worth a damn? Post them here for the review of your peers! Also good for working scripts, first drafts, dialogue, excerpts, descriptions of action scenes & other writer-stuff. 1. Click "edit" up at the top there. 2. Scroll to the bottom of the window, and type four dashes (-) to create a new line. 3. Type a summary & a detailed description (or whatever). 4. Pray that someone who can draw becomes interested (if applicable). 5. ???? 6. PROFIT! And please don't delete these instructions or anyone else's suggestions! You may add comments under everybody's suggestions, but don't out right edit any but yours! Have fun! ---- PROPOSED PLOT SUMMARY Mission 01: Has been CANON'D. Mission 02: Orbiting above the planet, Noland returns, defeated, much to the amusement of his fellow generals Ada and Frenzy. He locks himself in his lab and Frenzy steps up, sending down one of her monsters. Meanwhile, ENIS finds its way to the Goh family, who greet Ohta with a certain level of confusion. They listen to his story, but aren't as sure as the professor about his worth as ENIS' pilot, especially considering the many faux pas he makes when interacting with them. That changes when their sensors pick up Frenzy's monster entering the atmosphere. It lands in the middle of a small village and rips it apart as it searches for ENIS. Ignoring his wounds, Ohta hops into ENIS and heads into battle. The fight is hard, but he comes through with the burning desire to protect the people of the village. On his return, the Goh family recognizes him as an official part of Project ENIS. They give him something, a pendant that the professor made them promise to pass on in case he was defeated and ENIS needed a new pilot. Mission 03: The Lion Empire’s Grand Marshal and its Emperor’s right hand man, Thanatos Zmake Ronero, is disgusted with Noland’s and Frenzy’s failures, promising a horrible punishment should they continue to be defeated in such a humiliating way. This in turn upsets Frenzy who proceeds to take her frustration out on her lackeys. Ada observes the maintenance of her VA-INA and orders one of her men to take a mech down, call out ENIS and see why her comrades had failed. Ohta is in some shenanigans on the farm when a message comes through over ENIS' comm system. The Lion warrior is calling ENIS out, claiming that he'll destroy the planet if ENIS doesn't appear, but will leave it alone if he does. The public begins to panic, forcing FAP to send out a squad to try and take this guy down. They fail. However, Ohta and ENIS arrive on the scene, fight and save the day. The next day, ENIS is all over the news as a hero, and FAP is all over the news as a useless force. Danjou predicts interesting times ahead and Ohta winds up in some more shenanigans. Mission 04: Frenzy tries to snipe Ada about her plan's failure, however, Thanatos is surprisingly pleased by the effect of Ada’s attack, commenting on how the FAP’s sudden loss in acclaim is an “interesting” improvement. This development further infuriates Frenzy, but Ada remains aloof. Both generals wonder what Noland is doing in his lab for so long. What he's doing is pacing, trying to figure out how ENIS beat him. He claims that he needs more data, so he orders down an AI robot. The robot lands in a major city and FAP sends forces to stop it. The Gohs tell Ohta about it and he quickly hops into ENIS and is on his way to save the day. But the FAP forces won't let him participate. Ohta charges forth, but the FAP forces fire on him. He dodges their attacks but won't retaliate. In the meantime, FAP and the city is being decimated. Ohta tries to reason with the men, but they won't listen. Finally, however, he's able to force his way pass the FAP forces and takes down the monster. FAP is forced to admit that they might need his help from time to time. Noland, upset at his machine's failure, swears revenge on ENIS. At that moment, the giant robot in the back of his lab, A-NL, activates. Noland stares at it and smiles. Mission 05: Frenzy is trying to force one of her subservient officers to impregnate her. Ada jokingly suggests she try the pilot of ENIS. They realize that they don't actually know anything about the new pilot. Frenzy sends down a monster to try and capture him. Ohta is helping Ryuga work on some farm equipment when the alarm sounds. He takes off in ENIS and meets up with the monster. The creature quickly captures him in a web and drags him upwards. However, ENIS is eventually able to break out and with pure brawn and destroys the beast. Frenzy observes this, FURIOUS that her monster has been defeated. She is forced to admit that any man that can do this must have worthy seed. Ada is interested in how one machine piloted by one man can cause so much trouble. She plans to go down to the planet, but not in a mech. Meanwhile, Ohta and Takoru head into town to buy some supplies. They have fun, Ohta playing the goofy older brother. In between shopping, Ohta notices a very attractive woman (Ada) that seems out of place. He offers to help her, but she barely appears to register his existence. He persists and she continues ignoring him. Suddenly, explosions above. FAP forces are being decimated. One of Frenzy's monsters is attacking. Ada curses, knowing that Frenzy was aware she was on the planet. Everyone heads for the shelter, but Ada notices Ohta and Takoru heading in the opposite direction. Wheels start turning in her head. Ohta launches and fights the monster, beating it relatively easily. Then, something nails him from behind. Like a blur, a mech repeatedly showers him with blows. VA-INA made her entrance. She smacks him around and he's unable to even touch her. Mission 06: Ada lords over Ohta and taunts him. Ohta recognizes her voice and calls out in surprise. Ada recognizes his voice and tries to come to terms with the fact that the pilot who's been causing so many problems is this goofball. Ada threatens to destroy the Goh family and that drives him into 'super-protector' mode. With pure HOTBLOOD he catches up to VA-INA's speed and begins to lay a smack-down. Ada's confused by this sudden change and retreats before she can be defeated. Back in space, she confronts Frenzy who gives her some bad news; Noland has disappeared and taken most of his lab with him. Oh, and by the way, Lord Thanatos, by a direct order from Emperor Kijani himself, is coming to check up on their sector in a few days. Both women realize that they are screwed. Meanwhile, Noland and Norma have landed their ship in a secluded area of the planet. Noland makes some final adjustments to A-NL while Norma scans the planet's census files to find the man who piloted ENIS. Eventually, she gets his data and where he lives. Ohta is doing shenanigans again when a scream comes from outside. He rushes to the fields behind the farm in time to see Shouko be taken by TUL-BAWCS. Ryuga tries to stop it with a farming-mech, but is easily brought down. Norma leaves Ohta with a message: to meet Noland at a predetermined area. Ohta arrives and sees Shouko held by TUL-BAWCS high above. He charges forward, but is interrupted by A-NL. Noland states that he only took her to draw out ENIS, and that he wants a duel with Ohta. Ohta states he won't fight as long as he has Shouko captured. So, Noland lets her go. Before Ohta can work out how he feels by this move, A-NL attacks. The two battle, surprisingly even. Their banter shows that both might actually be enjoying this. ENIS gets a bit of the upper hand until TUL-BAWCS and A-NL connect. Using the STD, A-NL begins gaining a bit of the upper hand. Before he can deliver a devastating strike, Frenzy attacks ENIS in her monster form. A-NL blocks the attack. Frenzy asks Noland whose side he's on and all he says is that he'll be the one to defeat ENIS. Frenzy says that Thanatos is on his way. Noland basically says fuck Thanatos, fuck Kijani, fuck the entire Empire for all he cares. Frenzy, in a rage, attacks A-NL, but ENIS gets in her way. Noland leaves ENIS and Frenzy to battle, which they do. ENIS wins, severely wounding Frenzy in the process. And then Ada arrives. Ohta comments on how this day just keeps getting worse. However, Ada first offers Ohta a position with the lions. The idea enrages him so much that he attacks, but after two fights he can't do much. VA-INA restrains from defeating him and instead rescues Frenzy. Ada tells Ohta that Thanatos, is arriving and that if he wants to survive, he'll join the Lions. Mission 07: The Gohs are fixing up ENIS for the coming battle while Ohta trains outside. Shouko tries to talk to him, but he more or less ignores her, annoyed by the fact that, for a moment, he actually considered Ada's offer. In the space above the planet, Ada observes Frenzy floating in a tube as she regenerates. Ada is also upset because she doesn't understand why she didn't just kill Ohta. And then, alarms go off as Thanatos arrives, followed by a gigantic fleet, and, to Ada’s distress and horror, Kijani is with him in person. Thanatos mentions to Ada privately that there had been several unexpected uprisings throughout the Empire, and, though most of them were quickly put down, Emperor Kijani wanted a complete update on several sector’s conditions to make sure such an incident did not occur again in the near future, insisting that he get a complete account in person. Ada tells Kijani that Noland took care of the professor. Kijani is pleased. She then adds that he let ENIS pass into some goofball's hands. In a rage, Kijani calls for Noland. Ada then has to tell him how Noland has, basically, deserted. Kijani is so pissed that he considers razing the entire planet. Ada talks him out of it, asking if she could regain her honor by proving herself in battle. Kijani considers and accepts her offer. Thanatos is amused by Ada’s resolve. Ada heads down and calls out Ohta, who launches from the Goh's family's base. The two exchange words and then battle. They're pretty even until an explosion in the distance causes both of them to pause. Thanatos took note of Ohta's launch trajectory, and traced it back to the farm. Kijani orders a fleet to attack the farm, screaming about uncovering that “Damn professor's secret.” Ohta is pissed at Ada, but she tells him she knew nothing about this. Enraged, he attacks Ada with all of his fury. VA-INA is immensely damaged in the following onslaught and Ada is forced to retreat. Ohta grieves the loss of his family. But this is a super robot show and all a base getting blown up means is that a newer, more awesome one is about to appear. This is the case as the Goh family's mobile base rises from beneath the farm. ENIS helps the mobile base clear a path into space. Once there, they decide to remain in orbit to prevent the Lions from causing any more collateral damage in pursuit of them. Mission 08: Well, Noland is now pissed. His last fight was interrupted and his rival has left for space. He has Norma heat up their ship engines and follows, determined to get to ENIS before the Lions do. Kijani congratulates Ada on being a good distraction. He orders the fleet to follow the Gohs. She questions why it actually hurt her that Ohta thought she had something to do with destroying his home. She realizes that she never knew her home. She questions Kijani about it, but he simple states that she doesn't need to know. Thanatos deduces exactly what is bothering Ada and proceeds to mock her incessantly for it, mentioning in the process that they’ve already found a more than suitable replacement for Noland. The Goh family dock at a scrapyard and start selling and buying parts. Ryuga and Danjou talk about getting some scrap together for the “big” idea. The father and son run into Noland. The scientist observes them, smiles and asks them to get Ohta to meet him outside with ENIS. They relay the message and, of course, Ohta accepts. They head outside and battle, A-NL using the scraps it collected to make some nifty weapons with its STD. However, Ohta is able to DRILL!!!!! through the weapons. They go hand-to-hand, but then Lion forces appear. Ohta turns to face them but, his fight interrupted, Noland leaves. Ohta is not amused. Mission 9: Ada is in the depths of Kijani's ships, trying to access files on a control panel. However, whatever she's looking for is blocked. Frenzy appears behind her and Ada quickly shuts the system down. Frenzy is a little suspicious, however, and reports this affair to Thanatos, who merely laughs in beguilement before telling Frenzy to let Ada be, at least for now. Kijani calls his commanding officers together and relates to them his desire to deal with ENIS and Noland simultaneously. He sends Frenzy after ENIS and Ada after Noland. After the two generals leave to complete their designated tasks, Thanatos mentions to Kijani that their newest major mecha project is going extremely well. Kijani declares that it better be, since he had let Thanatos choose the newest mech’s pilot, a pilot that will almost definitely replace Noland as a general. Ada meets up with Noland in a sector of space. Instead of fighting, however, Ada asks Noland why he left the Lions. Noland simply explains that crushing ENIS is his goal, and he'll destroy anyone who gets in the way of that goal. Noland notices Ada's hesitation and presses her about it. She launches in VA-INA and Noland launches in A-NL. The two battle, coming to a draw. Noland decides that he's not interested in this fight at all and leaves, but not before implying that Ada might be interested in the history of a certain planet. Meanwhile, Ohta and the Goh family are enjoying a little bit of peace. Ryuga and Danjou are working on something, but can't quite seem to get it to work yet. Alarms go off as Frenzy arrives. She sends her monsters to attack the Goh’s ship. ENIS launches and goes on the offense. During the battle, Frenzy takes note of Ohta's suitability as a “donator.” Shouko is not amused by this. Her anger makes her even more focused on the system she and her family are working on. Meanwhile, during the fight Frenzy finally goes out and joins the battle herself. She and ENIS fight, but ENIS isn't able to use his full strength due to the constant harrying from the smaller monsters. The Goh family finish up their system, a patched-together mech with one purpose and one purpose alone. Ryuga hops into the cockpit and blasts off, weaving through monsters to reach ENIS. ENIS grabs hold of Ryuga's mech and it changes into a giant cannon. With this new weapon, ENIS proceeds to pwn everything within reach, including Frenzy. The monster woman is forced to retreat, but not before swearing that she'll take Ohta, use him and then bite his head off. At the end of the episode it is shown that two mecha (two RAEP units) are invisibly trailing both Ada and Frenzy as they retreat, streaming a live video of their current circumstances directly to Thanatos and an angered Kijani. Mission 10: Kijani comes down hard on Frenzy for not capturing ENIS, but gives Ada a bit of a break with Noland. It's clear there's some favoritism here and Frenzy does not appreciate it. Thanatos mentions to himself that Frenzy, despite seeming uncontrollable because of her impetuosity, is actually one of the easiest people to manipulate and that she is, in fact, at her best when she’s angriest. Just to add insult to injury, Thanatos decides to carry out the threat he issued long ago and delivers and unspecified punishment upon Frenzy for her constant failure. Ada talks to Kijani, who speaks as if to a daughter. She asks about her past, but again, Kijani simply states that it doesn't matter. She's a Lion now, and that places her above all of their foes. He also assigns her to ENIS now that Frenzy has proven incapable of the task. Ada launches, but this time chooses to go solo, not being in the mood for anyone's company. She finds the Goh family's ship and attacks. Ohta heads out in ENIS and the two battle, ENIS getting the win when he surprises Ada with the new giant cannon that Ryuga has dubbed the 'DaiRyuga' even though everyone else just calls it the ENIS Cannon. VA-INA is left damaged and floating in space and Ada is out cold. Ohta is about to return to the ship, but his conscience won't let him leave a wounded enemy to die a slow death like that. He carries VA-INA to the ship. Ada wakes up in a comfortable bed with Shouko and Ryuga sitting nearby, pointing two rifles at her. The mother enters with a bowl of warm soup. Ada is about to leap up when the mother coldly informs that should she try anything her entire family will shoot to kill and will jettison her mech into deep space. So how about she just eats her soup, get a full stomach and leave their home? Ada thinks about it and takes the free meal. She's confused by treating enemies in this manner. Once done, the family locks her in there with Ohta and proceeds to have a meeting to figure out just what to do with the young general. Ada and Ohta have an uncomfortable conversation, but it gets more friendly as they open up a little. Ada is just about to express an attraction to Ohta when she looks up and notices he's asleep. She rolls her eyes, gets up and leaves the room...and runs straight into Shouko holding a rifle. Obviously, the young girl didn't trust Ohta with the guard duties. Ada disarms Shouko easily and rushes for the landing bay. Shouko activates the alarm and the family gets there just in time to see Ada unlock VA-INA and launch. Ohta gets into ENIS, ready for a fight, but Ada asks why he helped him. Ohta simply says that he wanted to. Ada tells him that next time she won't go easy on him and leaves. She remembers Noland's words and decides to take a detour before heading to Kijani...towards the planet he mentioned… a RAEP unit close in tail… this time only transmitting to Thanatos. Mission 11: Ohta and family try to visit a secluded resort planet for a little R&R, however, who should they run into in the hot springs but none other than Noland himself. Noland and Ohta take one look at each other and immediately dash towards their respective ships, Norma and the Gohs sharing a look of annoyance that a few moments of peace have been ruined. ENIS and A-NL launch above the planet and begin doing battle. TUL-BAWCS and Ryuga's mech take a few pot-shots at each other before forming and connecting to their respective mechs. STD smashes and ENIS Cannon fires as these two have their usual spectacular battle, and in such a secluded spot no one can interrupt them. Except for FAP, who noticed the battle and takes quite a bit of offense to it. A-NL charges them, trying to clear them out of the way so he can continue his fight. ENIS tries to protect them and it becomes clear to Noland that as long as they're present Ohta won't fight at full strength. Noland clears out. FAP then turns on Ohta, ordering him to hand over his mech. Ohta refuses and is forced to dodge heavy fire as he blasts out of there with the Gohs. Concurrently, Ada lands on a dusty, barren planet. Lion mechs constantly fly by, keeping the peace. She wanders into the one remaining settlement and is disgusted by the squalor. She walks around for a little while and eventually decides that Noland was just speaking nonsense. She turns to leave, but someone calls out to her. She doesn't notice because the person doesn't use her name. At least, not the name she knows. An old woman hugs Ada tightly, sobbing. Ada pries her off and asks who the hell she is. The old woman says that she's Ada's godmother. At first, Ada doesn't believe her. But then, the old woman begins rattling off moments from her childhood. And like a picture coming into focus, certain faded memories suddenly grow sharp. The old woman tells Ada everything. How the Lions had invaded, how her family was shot trying to protect her and how she and the rest of the village's children were taken away to be raised from youth as Lion soldiers. The old woman asks Ada where she has been, and Ada can't find the strength to answer. She thanks her for her hospitality and leaves, more unsure of herself than ever before. Mission 12: With Ada MIA, Kijani has grown even more draconian. He tells Frenzy to finish off ENIS and makes it quite clear what will happen if she fails. Thanatos momentarily protests that such extreme actions are unnecessary, but quickly relents, finally uttering that Frenzy is no longer very significant anyway. Frenzy, in both rage and desperation, amasses the biggest fleet of monsters she has ever assembled and goes directly after Ohta with no reservations. The Goh family is enjoying dinner just when the alarms sound. The ship is utterly ROCKED by a hail of attacks from the monster fleet. Ryuga is knocked off his feet and slams heavily into a control panel, breaking his arm. Ohta exits in ENIS and finds himself surprised by the onslaught. He fights, taking down wave after wave of enemies but still more come. And then, Frenzy herself arrives on the scene. Ohta expresses irritation that he can't use the ENIS Cannon as he fights her and the entire fleet at once. Then he notices that the ENIS Cannon has launched. Shouko calls him from its cockpit and he can't decide whether he should be thankful or annoyed at the young girl. Her parents certainly aren't happy, since she launched without their approval. However, Shouko isn't exactly an experienced pilot and soon finds herself in trouble. A monster moves in for the kill, but its attack is blocked by VA-INA. It grabs the ENIS Cannon and tosses it to ENIS. Frenzy obviously does not like this interruption and attacks Ada, taking out the years of frustration from living in her shadow. The two battle in a way that shows that this fight was in the making for awhile. ENIS blasts through hundreds of enemies with the Cannon before turning to the Frenzy/VA-INA battle. Ada is knocked back as some of Frenzy's flunkies fire an attack. Frenzy fires an attack that ENIS quickly blocks. The VA-INA’s backwards journey is suddenly halted by a petrifying force: something resembling the RAEP units that had followed her previously, but larger and even more demonic: Lord Thanatos’ personal RAEP unit, the Pyramid Head, sporting its very conspicuous visage. Staring down her fearsome enemy, Ada is absolutely terrified at facing the Grand Marshal and his customized mech, especially with his fearsome reputation. The Pyramid Head overwhelms VA-INA with ease and, in the ensuing chaos, it rips the defenseless mech’s arms off. ENIS continues to fight Frenzy and manages to wound her worse than she's ever been before. Frenzy is forced to retreat, causing most of her forces to flee along with her. Finally noticing the danger that Ada is in, Ohta dashes to her aid, blocking what would have been a deathblow to the VA-INA by the Pyramid Head. Before the Pyramid Head and ENIS can engage in a proper battle, a gigantic space warship cuts between them, forming a gigantic wall between the protagonists and their enemy. The warship, sent by FAP to aid ENIS, is accompanied by a gigantic army of FAP mecha, all of whom proceed to blast away the remaining monsters. Thanatos orders two RAEP units he brought along with him to begin an attack, which they promptly do, cutting though the warship’s hull like a knife cutting through warm butter and bashing all the way through to the other side. They begin exterminating FAP mecha en masse, destroying a large fraction of the force in minutes. Ohta, of course, won’t stand for this and confronts one of the satanic robots. Though initially overwhelmed by the RAEP unit’s strange tactics, fast movements and powerful damage-dealing capabilities, it is eventually able to tear through one through sheer hot blood. With their forces diminished, Thanatos calmly orders a retreat, however, he displays absolutely no disappointment whatsoever. In fact, he is able to give one last warning before his departure: Noland’s position has just been refilled, its new possessor, his piloting skills unmatched, commanding their newest super mecha. Next time they wouldn’t be so lucky. Mission 13: With nowhere else to go, Ada finds herself with the Gohs. It's an uncomfortable situation that Ohta constantly tries to alleviate. The greatest tension is between Ada and Shouko, as Shouko recognizes her as a rival, but also owes her own life to her. Ada grows increasingly frustrated by the constant distrust, and Ohta tries to cheer her up. During these conversations, they notice a mutual attraction that neither admits to. Meanwhile, A-NL is blasting away Lion ships left and right as a small force tries to take him down. He's defeating them easily and seems bored, wondering when he'll get to battle his rival next. Norma tries to cheer him up. Back on the Goh's ship, Ohta's pendant from the second episode begins to glow. A holographic projection of Nomos appears, stating that if the message was being played than it must mean that he died an awesome death. However, he had created something that the next pilot of ENIS would find useful. He never fully finished it because the Lions attacked, and then he got distracted by ENIS because it had more drills... but, he hopes that whoever retrieves this message would have “fun.” A map appears with a single blinking dot. The Gohs head to the spot on the map, figuring that the necklace automatically activates once its wearer reaches certain coordinates. They find themselves approaching a large asteroid. ENIS heads out and searches it, eventually coming across a lock in the rocks' face. He activates it and a hatch opens. A mechanical beast BURSTS from within the asteroid and tackles ENIS. It begins attacking Ohta with the ferocity of a wild beast. ENIS gets some distance, not appreciating the surprise. The Gohs start planning to activate the Great Drill Blade, but Ohta refuses, determined to take this beast down by hand. They clash again. And again. And again. And eventually, ENIS gets the upper hand, plowing the beast through the very asteroid that caged it. The beast then submits to ENIS and everyone is confused by exactly how this is a worthwhile gift. Their contemplation is soon interrupted by none other than the new general Thanatos had alerted them to. Ace pilot Sven Vladi in the almighty Behemoth… Leading an army of mass-produced ENISes. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Beyond this point nothing has been edited to fit with the rest of the story) Mission 14: Frenzy screams. Kijani sits nearby, calmly observing the modifications to her body that are taken place. Both realize that this is her final chance. On the Goh ship, the mechanical beast is causing a mess in the landing bay. Mama Goh is especially upset and basically wants it out of the ship. Ada finds Ohta, whose hiding from Mama Goh's wrath. She listens to her rage and decides to join him. The talk they have is cut short by glaring sirens. Frenzy's back. ENIS and VA-INA launch, leaving the mechanical beast behind. Frenzy's modifications have made her an even deadlier force. She takes out Ada pretty easily, making the battle between her and ENIS. The fight is vicious. Ohta tries to use the cannon, but can't get off a good shot. The mechanical beast forces its way out of the landing bay and shoots towards ENIS. To Ohta's surprise, a new function activates and ENIS combines with the beast, forming EPIC-ENIS. The battle is now one-sided in Ohta's favor as he unleashes a flurry of blows and hits her with a final attack, finally ending Frenzy’s role once and for all. Kijani observes this and decides it's time to take matters into his own hands. He launches in his personal mech, his entire fleet behind him for a final assault. Episode 15: Ada retreats to the Goh ships and they quickly patch VA-INA up as EPIC ENIS begins the cutting through the Lion fleet. Kijani comes out of nowhere and tackles him. He begins beating the shit out of EPIC ENIS, and Ohta just can't find time to counter. Kijani knocks EPIC ENIS back and he's quickly swarmed by the fleet. Before Ohta can respond, Lions ship explode as A-NL arrives on the scene. Noland angrily tells Ohta to get his act together. If he loses, then A-NL can't eventually beat him. Ohta thanks him and rushes towards Kijani. VA-INA launches and clears a path for him. As Ohta and Kijani battle, Ada and Noland work together to hold back the fleet, bantering back and forth. The Goh ship provides cover fire. EPIC ENIS and Kijani battle furiously, Ohta finally wounding Kijani with a powerful attack. Even though his mech is destroyed, Kijani just laughs. He retreats to his ship and combines with it, forming a massive mech that towers over all others. Episode 16: Kijani's Final Form fires a missile salvo that EPIC ENIS dodges. However, that was just a ploy to lure Ohta right into the firing range of a massive laser attack. Kijani fires and EPIC forces out of the gattai, getting in the way of the blast. He's destroyed completely, his sacrifice allowing Ohta to live for another second. Pissed off, Ohta charges forward weaving through a curtain of fire. But Kijani's mech is surprisingly fast for its size and brings a massive fist down, smashing ENIS. VA-INA and A-NL continue their battle, but the wear from fighting an endless stream of enemies is showing on their pilots. The Goh ship is taking heavy damage that the family is trying to stop. And Kijani is demolishing ENIS. It seems hopeless. But then, Ohta thinks about the people he's trying to protect. He's filled with the desire to defend them, and this translates into pure, unfiltered HOTBLOOD! He charges towards Kijani's ship and crashes, head first, into its cockpit. Kijani stands from the controls as ENIS' hatch opens and Ohta jumps out, leaps forward and punches him in the face. The two battle hand-to-hand, showering each other with heavy blows. Kijani NAILS Ohta with an uppercut and knocks him out onto the floor. Episode 17: Ohta's out on the floor, VA-INA and A-NL continue their battle and the Goh family is still having a hard time. Kijani breathes deeply, sure the fight is over. However, Ohta rises to his feet. He rushes past Kijani, leaps into ENIS and flies back, the hole in the cockpit sucking all the air out of the mech. Kijani is forced to return to his smaller mech and detach. ENIS and Kijani fight, fight, fight, fight until they're both nearly exhausted. But Ohta summons up the energy for a final attack and, with a massive cry and 40%, he drills straight through Kijani. The Lion leader explodes. His troops are demoralized. Many flee, and those that remain no longer fight with the same ferocity. The /m/ originals finish cleaning up and celebrate their victory. But, there's some unfinished business. A-NL and ENIS face each other. Noland and Ohta chuckle and set a date for the next week. Noland flies off, Ada and Ohta return to the ship and everyone celebrates. ---- The final battle should be fought then and there between ENIS and A-NL, since the TUL-BAWKS could use the wreckage of the previous battle to ascend A-NL to some incredible final form. The ferocity of the last battle will obviously have taken its toll on both pilots, but this is a super-robot show. Surpassing human limitation is like a hallmark. ---- Hm. I see where you're going with that, in terms of keeping the tension from the battle flowing through to this. However, I have two reasons I think they should wait for their fight. 1) They want this to be the fight that decides it all. Thus, both of them would want the other to be at %100. 2) By separating the Kijani fight from the A-NL/ENIS showdown and inserting a moment of peace, Ohta and Noland's final battle will seem much more like a duel. A showdown at high noon. An honorable battle at sundown. Both of them will meet later and while one could simply skip out, you know that both will appear to decide on a true victor. I think that moment of tension from both of them approaching each other in space, at full strength and eying each other before charging forward...would be too awesome to miss. ---- I definitely agree with you, to be honest. I just think that an A-NL Powered would be a brilliant thing to have to end the series on. We've had stalemate after stalemate with Ohta and Noland, so I figure Noland would probably want to try to do something to gain the upper hand in the battle. Well, this isn't really dishonourable or anything like that, so it fits his character. We'll also be able to include Norma a lot more in the final scenes, which will be a blessing for the loliphiles out there. We could always compromise and have Noland say to Ohta that he wants to meet back at the site of the final battle against the Lions in a few days time. I'm guessing that the Lions fleet is going to be stupidly huge, so there's guaranteed to be a lot of the debris still left over in the area after a few days. From the sound of things so far, Kijani's flagship has been disabled rather than destroyed, so that'll be a good source of parts for the TUL-BAWKS too. A scene where the flagship and the debris surrounding it slowly dissolves and some of the traits (weapons, armour colour, etc) from the previous battle are added to the A-NL would look brilliant. ---- If ever there was a time for Noland to make the Ultimate Sacrifice for GAR and Hotbloodedness, this is it. While Ohta's out cold, Noland could overload the TB, sucking in debris and creating a giant MASS A_NL, which juggernaughts its way through the lions before being broken by Kijani. Ohta wakes up in time to hear Noland cry "This is how REAL men fight!" or something before kamikaze-ing into Kijani's ship; forcing Kijani back into his little mech and fighting Ohta again. ---- Episode 24: A-NL and ENIS face each other. And then, they clash. This is it, the one for all the marbles, the one that won't be interrupted. Everyone watches as these two put their all into this final battle. It's an incredible battle, neither holds back. They rip each other apart. And then, it ends as quickly as it began...ENIS' drill is pointed straight at A-NL's cockpit. Noland accepts his loss. After so long, he finally has an answer. He and Norma fly off, unsure of what they'll do now that their goal has been completed. Ohta returns to the Goh family and Ada. Months later, Shouko gushes over Ada's engagement ring, while the latter tries to focus on their patrol. They all wear FAP uniforms, and the Goh family ship now carries its insignia. ENIS returns from dealing with a small remnant of Lion forces and lands, Ohta heading to the ship's bridge. They may still be fighting, but the crisis is over. ---- /m/ has spontaneously generated a new ending that's full of awesome: *Replaces Eps 23/24 + adds OAV* "As Ohta is on the verge of death, something inside him snaps. His brain waves override the limiter, and the unit completely syncronizes with Ohta, who's batshit insane. In both eyes, the eye develops a fault from the tremendous increase in power that causes pupil-like spots to manifest. And then it rapes everything around it. And we're all fucked. BAD END. Three years after the disaster that caused ENIS to berserk, Noland decides that he won't let it end this way. He boots up A-NL and Tul-Bawcs again, and sets off to find Ohta. Little does he know, the remnants of the Lion Empire are preparing to show themselves once again... And that on that battlefield, the man who changed Noland's life forever would return."